What should I read?
A list of books I want to remember to read, further information is written on the linked pages. Science and rationalism Richard Feynman :Surely You're Joking, Mr Feynman! :What Do You Care What Other People Think? :The Pleasure of Finding Things Out Isaac Asimov, Asimov's New Guide to Science [[The Oxford Book of Modern Science Writing|Richard Dawkins (editor), The Oxford Book of Modern Science Writing]] [[Randy Olson|Randy Olson, Don't Be Such a Scientist]] Biology Richard Dawkins :The Blind Watchmaker :A Devil's Chaplain [[On the Origin of Species|Charles Darwin, On the Origin of Species]] [[The Descent of Man|Charles Darwin, The Descent of Man]] [[Your Inner Fish|Neil Shubin, Your Inner Fish]] Jerry Coyne, Why Evolution Is True [[The Omnivore's Dilemma|Michael Pollan, The Omnivore's Dilemma]] [[Last Chance to See|Douglas Adams, Last Chance to See]] Jared Diamond :The Third Chimpanzee Psychology Steven Pinker :The Language Instinct :How the Mind Works [[Creation: Life and how to make it|Steve Grand, Creation: Life and how to make it]] [[Drawing the Line|Steven M. Wise, Drawing the Line]] [[The Art of Memory|Frances Yates, The Art of Memory]] [[The Memory Palace of Matteo Ricci|Jonathan Spence, The Memory Palace of Matteo Ricci]] [[Delusions of Gender|Cordelia Fine, Delusions of Gender]] Physics Carl Sagan :Cosmos :The Demon-haunted World Neil DeGrasse Tyson :Origins Stephen Hawking, A Brief History of Time [[The Inflationary Universe|Alan Guth, The Inflationary Universe]] Brian Cox, Why Does E=mc2? [[The End of Time|Julian Barbour, The End of Time]] Philosophy Dan Dennett :Elbow Room :Consciousness Explained :Darwin's Dangerous Idea :Brainchildren :Freedom Evolves [[I Am A Strange Loop|Douglas Hofstadter, I Am A Strange Loop]] Matt Lawrence, Like a Splinter in Your Mind: The Philosophy Behind the "Matrix" Trilogy Joel Garreau, Radical Evolution Religion For further reading refer to those [http://www.buildupthatwall.com/recommended.html Recommended] on Christopher Hitchens' site, www.buildupthatwall.com. Christianity and the Bible The Bible Bart Ehrman :Lost Christianities Burton L. Mack :Who Wrote the New Testament? [[The Bible with Sources Revealed|Richard Elliott Friedman, The Bible with Sources Revealed]] Bruce Shelley, Church History in Plain Language Howard M. Teeple, How Did Christianity Really Begin? [[A History of God|Karen Armstrong, A History of God]] Atheism [[The Portable Atheist|Christopher Hitchens (editor), The Portable Atheist]] Russell Blackford (editor), 50 Voices of Disbelief: Why We Are Atheists [[Jonathan Livingston Seagull|Richard Bach, Jonathan Livingston Seagull]] Dale McGowan, Parenting Beyond Belief [[The Atheist's Guide to Christmas|Various, The Atheist's Guide to Christmas]] Religion from the perspective of science [[The Varieties of Religious Experience|William James, The Varieties of Religious Experience]] Sci-fi Ted Hughes, The Iron Man [[Contact|Carl Sagan, Contact]] [[Eon|Greg Bear, The Way trilogy]] [[Blood Music|Greg Bear, Blood Music]] [[Darwin's Radio|Greg Bear, Darwin's Radio]] [[The Ice People|Maggie Gee, The Ice People]] [[The Time Traveler's Wife|Audrey Niffenegger, The Time Traveler's Wife]] [[The Long Dark Tea-Time of the Soul|Douglas Adams, The Long Dark Tea-Time of the Soul]] Douglas Adams, The Salmon of Doubt [[Snow Crash|Neal Stephenson, Snow Crash]] Neal Stephenson, The Diamond Age [[Count Zero|William Gibson, Count Zero]] Alfred Bester, The Demolished Man [[Daemon|Daniel Suarez, Daemon]] Michael Crichton, The Andromeda Strain Michael Crichton, Congo Michael Crichton, Next H. G. Wells [[For The Win|Cory Doctorow, For The Win]] Arthur C. Clarke, 2001: A Space Odyssey [[Misspent Youth|Peter F. Hamilton, Misspent Youth]] Peter F. Hamilton, The Void Trilogy Greg Egan :Permutation City :Distress [[A Fire Upon the Deep|Vernor Vinge, A Fire Upon the Deep]] Isaac Asimov, Pebble in the Sky Isaac Asimov, The Stars, Like Dust Isaac Asimov, The Currents of Space [[The End of Eternity|Isaac Asimov, The End of Eternity]] The Illuminatus! trilogy [[The World of Null-A|A. E. van Vogt, The World of Null-A]] Fantasy Raymond E. Feist Robin Hobb [[The Stone Dance of the Chameleon|Ricardo Pinto, The Stone Dance of the Chameleon trilogy]] Trudi Canavan [[The Silmarillion|J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion]] J. R. R. Tolkien, Unfinished Tales of Númenor and Middle-earth Crime, Mystery [[The Constant Gardener|John le Carré, The Constant Gardener]] [[The Curious Incident of the Dog in the Night-Time|Mark Haddon, The Curious Incident of the Dog in the Night-Time]] Suspense, Thriller and Horror Thomas Harris, Hannibal Rising H. P. Lovecraft [[The Shining|Stephen King, The Shining]] Stephen King, The Green Mile Anne Rice, Blood and Gold Anne Rice, The Witching Hour Social criticism Fiction [[The Adventures of Oliver Twist|Charles Dickens, The Adventures of Oliver Twist]] [[A Christmas Carol|Charles Dickens, A Christmas Carol]] [[David Copperfield|Charles Dickens, David Copperfield]] [[Jane Eyre|Charlotte Brontë, Jane Eyre]] [[Catch-22|Joseph Heller, Catch-22]] [[Animal Farm|George Orwell, Animal Farm]] [[1984|George Orwell, 1984]] Ray Bradbury, Fahrenheit 451 [[Middlemarch|George Eliot, Middlemarch]] [[Infinite Jest|David Foster Wallace, Infinite Jest]] [[Calling Bernadette's Bluff|Dale McGowan, Calling Bernadette's Bluff]] Non-fiction A Terrible Beauty, Peter Watson Book Lists The Big Read World Book Day